


Awesome New Labels, and All of the Rest Of It

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Biromantic Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, First Kiss, Greyasexuality, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: “Dean.”Cas’s foot taps against his knee. He’s sitting cross-legged, and staring at his best friend.“Uhhuh?”“You’re -” Eyebrows meet above squinting blue eyes, as Cas searches for the right word. Wonderful - Dean’s wonderful. Kind, and intelligent, and beautiful, and humble, and so, so good. Dean’severything.But that’s not what he needs to hear right now.Dean looks at Cas, waiting. The air weighs with confessions, some uttered and some not - and thickens with vulnerability.“You’re valid.”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Awesome New Labels, and All of the Rest Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Dean comes out. Castiel's in love with him. That's about it.

“Well, _hell_ if they thought I was confused before.” Dean tells his soaked sneakers and rolled up jeans, a hint of wry amusement in his tone. His knees bounce as he swings his legs - only sometimes kicking the water, wrecking the lake’s calm. “Bi, _and_ greyace.” He exhales tightly. “Jesus.”

“Dean.”

Cas’s foot taps against his knee. He’s sitting cross-legged, and staring at his best friend.

“Uhhuh?”

“You’re -” Eyebrows meet above squinting blue eyes, as Cas searches for the right word. Wonderful - Dean’s wonderful. Kind, and intelligent, and beautiful, and humble, and so, so good. Dean’s _everything_. But that’s not what he needs to hear right now.

Dean looks at Cas, waiting. The air weighs with confessions, some uttered and some not - and thickens with vulnerability. 

“You’re valid.”

Half a chuckle - more like, a long-held breath let go. “You don't say,” and Dean’s eyes crinkle, though his lips slant into one of his patent smirks. Cas has always vastly preferred his smiles. 

“You know what I mean.” He leans in to shove at Dean’s shoulder, not too hard. It ends up milder, but would’ve certainly been more effective if he’d drawn back after. 

If he’d been able to.

But Dean’s fixed him with a stare, eyes locked in wordless conversation - except Cas has no idea what his are saying - and they’re too close already, too close to linger, too close to _stop_ -

“Cas.” Dean breathes, and Cas knows he’s lost. 

He’s gone ahead and done it. 

Dean _knows_. 

And of course he does - because he closes his eyes, takes in a breath, and kisses Cas. Soft, warm lips are all Cas feels for a moment, and he’s breathless, eyes fluttering shut - until he feels a hand on his face, gentle, cradling; and then, he feels Dean’s breath, light, his nose nudging Cas’s cheek, and Dean pushing into the kiss, so he pushes back. 

They kiss softly, chastely, _carefully_ \- melting into each other for a few seconds, before Dean pulls away, shifting his weight back, palm planted behind him on the rocks. 

“I’m -” Cas goes looking again. _Words_. They used to come so easy.

“Proud of me?” Dean teases, in complete contrast to the blush pinkening his cheeks. It brings out his freckles - and for some strange reason, the dense curls of his eyelashes. It’s distractingly pretty.

Cas shrugs, aiming for similar nonchalance. “Always, but I was going to say, in love with you.”

Dean smiles, wide. Delighted. “Oh?” It’s directed entirely at Cas, and makes him a little dizzy. Definitely butterflies-in-the-stomach-y. “Is it my awesome new label?”

“That, and all of the rest of it.”

And then he kisses Dean again, slow and languid and deep, their hands held on the ledge between them, and eyes closed - everything lovely, everything _perfect_ , and everything just the way it ought to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> tada!! have at some self-indulgence, and then have yourself a lovely day, ;D.


End file.
